When Ron Left the Tent
by Tommes14
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are on the run and deep inside the forests of Scotland. Hunting down the horcruxes, their only salvation, they fight, fall in love and fall out of love. Final pairings will be Harry/Hermione and Ron/Luna.
1. Betrayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I really wish I did :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayer **

* * *

_~~~A forest in Scotland, 11:48pm, November 30__th__, 1997~~~_

Hermione Jane Granger, was deep in thought not really concentrating on cutting her best friend's dark hair, she was thinking about how to destroy the dark magical objects called Horcruxes which the Dark Lord had infected with his souls. "Hmmm..." she hummed slowly, thinking back to her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Dumbledore had said that Harry had destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary that was a Horcrux, by stabbing the diary with a basilisk fang..._"Oh my." Hermione said slowly her eyes wide. _...and the sword of Gryffindor has the power to be impregnated with all sorts of things to become stronger!_ "Oh. My. God!" she said loudly, dropping the scissors on the floor and running over to the dining table to fetch her books, making Harry jump in shock. "What! ... What Hermione!" Harry said loudly, thinking that she had stuffed up his hair.

"No, you don't understand" Hermione chuckled seeing Harry looking in the mirror. "I think I know how to destroy the Horcruxes." Hermione said excitedly, rapidly flipping through her books. "Really?" Harry said turning around to face Hermione with a surprised expression on his face, forgetting to ask if she had stuffed his hair. "Yes, and you won't believe what with, Harry!" Hermione said with glowing eyes, "What with Hermione tell me, tell me!" Harry said excitedly sitting opposite of Hermione. _He's so cute when he is excited...wait! What!_ "Umm... ahh..." Hermione flushed slightly, hoping it was too dark to see the pink she knew was creeping into her cheeks with her embarrassment. "Well, you know how in second year you fought a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and when you killed it, you stabbed Tom Riddle's Diary with its venomous fang-"

"Yes, so?" Harry interrupted, brows drawn together in confusion.

"Well, we know that that the diary was a Horcrux, and I know that the sword of Gryffindor only takes in what makes it stronger, it can be impregnated with all sorts of liquids and solids to become stronger than it used to be-"

"So let me get this straight, when I stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor it became impregnated with the basilisk's blood."

"Yes Harry, and what did you use to get rid of Tom Riddle's diary?"

"I used the basilisk fang? ... Hermione, I don't understand?"

"Harry! Don't you see? You destroyed a Horcrux with a basilisk's fang, and now the sword of Gryffindor is impregnated with the blood of a basilisk, that's why Dumbledore left it for you in his will, so you can destroy them Harry." Hermione spoke quickly on her excitement, a bright flush to her cheeks and bright glowing eyes. Harry looked at her with a look she had never seen before, an emotion she couldn't name but it made her face warm.

"You are brilliant Hermione... Truly." Harry said, putting his hand on hers and rubbing it with his thumb making her cheeks turn pink, she was not used to people complimenting her, and thank god Harry did not notice her cheeks.

"Actually I'm highly logical which allows me to look pass extraneous detail, and passive, that which allows me to clearly see what others overlook." Hermione said glowing.

"Yeah." Harry chuckled agreeing to whatever Hermione said. "But there's only one problem with this..." Harry never got to finish his sentence because the room suddenly went dark.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered while gripping Harry's hand

"I have no idea Hermione..." he whispered, taking a firm grasp of her hand. "Who's there!" Harry yelled across the room, but there was no answer..."I said who is there!"

"It's just ME!" Ron spat while flicking the lights back on with a dark face Harry and Hermione had never seen before. It scared them.

"Well Hermione! It looks like you finally solved how to destroy these stupid Horcruxes!" Ron yelled, marching up to the two, whose hands were still tightly grasped together. Hermione was pale while Harry simply looked confused. "When you think about it, it was really obvious!"

"Well Ronald! I didn't see you helping us figure this out so-"

"Us? Don't you mean you!" Ron cut her off angrily, glowering.

"Any way, now that we know how to destroy these Horcruxes we can start doing something-"

"We! You mean you!" Ron cut her off rudely, a furious red creeping onto his face as he fumed.

"What is your problem Ron? Leave Hermione alone!" Harry yelled.

"MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS THE BOTH OF YOU! Why are you both so happy while You-Know-Who is getting stronger!" Ron steadily grew more and more agitated, his voice bordering hysterical, a crazed look in his eyes. "You know he's killing people and my family could be... could be...DEAD! But no! You two have to be happy and... and have a little m-moment over a stupid sword!" Ron bellowed. "Bloody git!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make Ron any angrier although he was still unsure of what it was that he had done. He knew of the Weasley's tempers. "Ron, I know your upset but you shouldn't have snapped at Hermione like that, she's really helping us you know." Harry said slowly.

"Is that all you think about! Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, isn't there anything else in your brain? Don't you care about what You-Know-Who is doing or... Or the death eaters appearing everywhere!" Ron spat. "Ron, I do care about all those things you said and I care a lot about your family like they're my own-"

"Well, Harry! I have bad news for you, you have no family! You could never understand how I feel!" Ron had crossed the line and a blur shot across the room. All of a sudden, Ron was on his back, a furious Harry standing over him, hand poised as if to deliver another blow. The two vaguely heard Hermione's cry of surprise. Ron growled and shot up, narrowly avoiding the fist thrown by Harry and leapt towards his throat, knocking the two over.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, warning in horror as her two best friends leapt at each other's throats.

The two continued to tussle, disregarding the shocked outburst of Hermione.

Ron holding his bruised eye kicks Harry in the gut.

"Stop it, please!" Hermione cries seeing Harry fall painfully on his back, dazed.

Ron snatches Harry's wand right out of his hurt hand throwing it behind him. "Accio Hogwarts a History!" Ron calls Hermione's favourite book.

Hermione frowned, relieved that the fight seemed to be over but confused by Ron's spell choice. _Of all the things, why...Why would Ron want my Favourite book? ...Well it is 4267 pages long...and has all the knowledge of our school Hogwarts... but why would he want ...it ..GOD!_

"RON! NO!" Hermione screamed, but it was too late. Ron had forced the giant book right into Harry's face, causing his round black glasses that looked like his father's, to break and stab him in the face. His blood splattered all over the room, some even landed on Hermione's face.

Hermione screamed, a sound of pure horror and terror pealing from her dry throat as she watched crimson red embellish the floor.

Ron then yells, frustrated, and grabs his wand and yells, "Sectumsempra!"

Hermione watches in horror as her mouth opens in the shape of an 'O' as the invisible sword cuts Harry's wand arm, his blood gushing all over the dining room floor.

"R-RON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Hermione screamed. "W-What I should have done a long time ago!" Ron yelled, the anger obvious in his voice, but as he stepped backwards shakily, you could see the slightest tint of remorse in his eyes.

"Well Hermione are you coming or staying?" Ron looked at her desperately right in her chocolate brown eyes.

_Does this git __**really**__ think that I will leave Harry to __**die**__ here all alone? Ron is supposed to be Harry's best friend but it looks like he never was!_

"Ah―well―NO! NO! NO! I WILL NEVER LEAVE HARRY ALONE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!"

"Fine, I get it!" Ron says picking up his bag and starts to walk out the tent.

"Please! ... We can settle this, talk it out!" Hermione sobbed looking at Ron in the eyes.

Ron gives the Salazar Slytherin's Horcrux one last look before he takes it off and throws it hard at Hermione.

"I get it... you choose HIM!" Ron yells and disapparates.

* * *

Note: Hello everyone! :) After being inspired by everyone's fantastic stories on this site I decided to give this a go, it may be a bit obvious that I am a beginner but I really hope my story has some potential. This story may be long, and I am trying to make it follow very close to the real story, but with a dark twist and of course Harry and Hermione getting together later in the story. So, R/Hr not sure about H/G does happen but it changes really quickly. I hope you enjoy this story and please stick with it, I'd really appreciate it!

-Tommes14


	2. Healing

_Hey Guys, I'm sorry for taking a __VERY__ long time at writing this... it's just been a hard year with school and exams, but I finally got this chapter ready to post, I hope you like it, as this is my first Fan-Fiction so it's not the best but I do like it, so I'm guessing you will too (and I am a hard critic when it comes to H/Hr stories). Anyways Thank you for all the reviews so far I did not expect to get any at all! So that's EPIC. If you guys want, write some ideas of what you would like to see, happen etc, in this story. –Tommes14._

**Chapter 2: Healing**

**~~~A forest in Scotland, 12:05am, December 1****st****, 1997~~~**

_# "Well Hermione, are you coming or staying?!" Ron looked at her desperately right in her chocolate brown eyes._

_Does this git __really__ think that I will leave Harry to __die__ here all alone?! Ron is supposed to be Harry's best friend but it looks like he never was!_

_"Ah__―__well__―__NO! NO! NO! I WILL NEVER LEAVE HARRY ALONE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!"_

_"Fine I get it!" Ron says picking up his bag and starts to walk out the tent._

_"Please! ... We can settle this, talk it out!" Hermione sobbed looking at Ron in the eyes._

_Ron gives the Salazar Slytherin's Horcrux one last look before he takes it off and throws it hard at Hermione._

_"I get it... you choose HIM!" Ron yells and disapparates. #_

"Ahh!" Hermione yelped painfully, tears flowing down her face as the Horcrux Ron had just thrown landed and cut her cheek deeply. She was so shocked and scared that she fell to her knees just staring at the tent's dark entryway in pain, not believing her eyes. _Did Ron just abandon Harry and I, forever...? HOW! How could he just leave me...? I mean __**us**__… I thought I meant something to him, I...I should have known better. Who would really like or love a bushy-haired, ugly bookworm like me anyway. _Tears flowed down her warm cheeks like waterfalls as she tried to get out of her kneeled depressed position.

Harry– who lay prone on the tent's floor gave out a pained moan, and Hermione let out a frightened squeak getting up and quickly running to Harry's side, "Harry! Oh. My. God! I ... I can't believe I ... I just left you bleeding on...the floor by yourself like that!" Hermione panicked, scolding herself for her childish behaviour.

"You _will_ be fine Harry, just please! Don't close your eyes, just ... just look at me, okay?!" Harry smiles slightly, trying his hardest to look at her, but his eyes start to water as the pain from his deeply cut arm and broken nose start to spread all around his body, he tried to tell her. "He... Hermi...mi...n...mi…" Harry tried his hardest to say her name but he couldn't as the pain was reaching a critical level.

"Ha...Harry please! Please! Don't talk, you might waste all your energy, just watch me... like...like"... _Harry always watches me, almost stares, when I'm doing my homework... _"…You're watching me do my homework" Hermione says loudly, looking right into his emerald coloured eyes.

Hermione runs to the dining table behind Harry and snatches her _Standard __Book_ of _Spells Year 6 _written by Miranda Goshawk from her beaded bag. Hermione panics even more as she hears Harry's breaths start to slow down.

"Ok! Which page! ...Which page!" Hermione says out loud, she then looks at Harry again. "HARRY! Please look at me!" Hermione shrieks, noticing that Harry was looking very pale and quiet.

But it was getting harder for Harry to see even though his glasses were shattered.

"Oh my, please, which pa...YES found it!" Hermione screams with happiness as she finds the healing spells page (page 252 Chapter: Known Healing spells).

Hermione starts to read the paragraph very quickly.

_**Healing**__ (literally meaning __to make whole__) is the process of the restoration of health to an unbalanced, diseased or damaged organism. Healing may be physical or psychological and not without the mutual reception of these two dimensions of human and animal health. With respect to physical damage or disease suffered by an organism, healing involves the repair of living tissue, organs and the biological system as a whole and resumption of normal functioning. It is the process by which the cells in the body regenerate and repair to reduce the size of a damaged or necrotic area and replace it with new living tissue. In order for an injury to be healed by regeneration, the cell type that was destroyed must be able to replicate and that is what our known healing spells do._

_These spells are known to cure main cuts and wounds (these are known to be taught to year 6 students of any magical school)_

_**Anapneo**__— spell to clear the throat of a choking victim. (Page: 253)_

_**BrackiumEmendo**__ — heals brachial bones, if wand is tilted too much to the left or right it can cause an area of bones to be completely removed.(Page: 245)_

_**Episkey**__ — spell to treat mild to moderate injuries including split lips and broken noses. (Page: 258)_

_**Ferula**__ - binds and splints fractures. (Page: 301)_

_**Reparifors**__ - heals minor magically-induced ailments like paralysis. (Page: 302)_

_**OssioDispersimus**__- Removes bones. (Page: 306)_

_**Tergeo**__ — spell for clearing up dried blood from a bleeding wound, similar to the __Scouring Charm__. (Page: 310, __Scouring Charm:_The **Scouring Charm** is a household charmused to clean an object and Humans; the incantation for this charm is _Scourgify_.

"No! Only some of the spells I need are in here!" Hermione yelled becoming frustrated. She looked over to Harry who was still watching her. "Harry I...I'm going to clean up the b...blood, okay?" Hermione says very quietly as Harry nods his head just slightly as the pain was becoming even worse than before.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her 10¾inch, vine, dragon heartstring wand and points it straight at Harry's broken, bleeding nose. "Tergeo" Hermione says softly swishing her wand, and watching as all the blood on Harry's nose and face magically disappeared.

"Tha..s...Thank...s..." Harry says very quietly, smiling lightly. Hermione smiles back, kneeling over him to feel his cold, broken nose. " Oh Harry! Can you even breathe?!" Hermione says shocked as Harry's nose is badly damaged and was pointing in an odd direction. "Episkey!" Hermione says clearly, moving her wand in a circular motion. "AHHH!" Harry screams very loudly as his nose cracks into place.

"Ah that's better, I can breathe and it seems I can talk as well." Harry quietly chuckles while feeling his nose with his left hand, making Hermione giggle. This shocked Harry as he had never heard Hermione giggle before and he thought it was adorable. But his mood changed as he saw Hermione start to tear up.

"Hermione what...what's wrong, please don't cry?"

"Harry I...I don't think I'll be able to...to mend your right...arm." Hermione says very quietly while she starts to break down and cry shaking and falling to her knees with her head in her hands. Harry did not know what to do; he knew he was crap at making girls smile or laugh (unless they knew he was the **'Harry Potter'** which he hated)... but crying girls… that was a whole different story.

So Harry decided to say what was coming out of his gut.

"Hermione don't worry I have complete faith in you. You are my best friend, and the smartest witch I've ever seen. If you don't mend my arm, don't worry. I don't mind even if I don't have an arm, as long as I'm alive and get to complete this task with you, I'm happy."

Hermione looked up slowly, wiping her tears away, blushing "You...you really want to complete this task with me? Just me?" Hermione says quietly looking down at the floor trying to hide her blush. _What am I blushing for…? He just said that I'm the smartest witch he has ever seen and that he wants to complete this task with me alone...he really knows what to say to women._

"Oh Harry, you always know what to say." Hermione smiles while leaning over Harry and kissing his cheek quickly. Harry freezes. _Did she just kiss my cheek...again, like at the end of 4__th__ year at Kings Cross?_

While getting up Hermione tripped and fell onto her pile of books near the dining table. "Ow!"

"Hermione! Are you ok?!" Harry says in alarm, trying to get up to help her. "I'm okay, just tripped over...Oh… what's that?" Hermione leans over and grabs a little black leather book which had tripped her. Hermione opens the book and is shocked at what is inside.

"Harry… I don't believe it! It's an advanced healing book for healing wizards and witches… I don't understand how we got this!" Hermione says, looking confused but overly excited to read this new book making Harry roll his eyes and think.

After a while, Harry suggests "Maybe this tent is sort of like the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts? Maybe we just need to think what we really need or want, and it appears? Well... that's the only thing I can think of that makes sense, Hermione..."

"Harry that's an excellent suggestion!"Hermione says beaming. "Maybe we... here let me try."


End file.
